Because I Miss Him
by Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black
Summary: Wow, a sudden writing spree! This story just shot out of my fingertips, and it's my first nonsongfic. Anway, Angelina sees Fred again, but it could mean... well read and find out!
1. Heartbreakdown

-1She missed him so much.

Missing him wouldn't bring him back.

It hurt so much, she was internally dieing. Her soul being ripped away. Already ripped away. She was the shell, the ghost, of what she used to be. He wasn't there to hold her or care for her anymore, he wasn't there to be the only one who understood her.

He- "Angelina, come on!" she heard the smiling voice of Katie Bell yell. Of course. The reunion.

The reunion was something they had planned at the end of the last battle. To see how everyone was doing, they said, but secretly her and George knew. Just a quick glance at each other out of the corners of their eyes, and they knew the little get together was just to make sure neither of them killed themselves.

Which they both had obviously been thinking.

Fred was gone, and he was the center of both of their worlds. His two best friends. So it was only natural that they not see each other as often as possible, except for the force of this get together.

"Come on!" said Katie, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of her flat's door.

They got there, saw Lee and Alicia and Oliver. George still wasn't there. Everyone kept talking to her, but she kept watching for him. They were in this together, this misery, this horrible dark void. If he'd killed himself without her knowing, she'd bring him back and kill him.

Suddenly, she felt weak. She fell to her knees, felt Olive catch her right before her head hit the ground, hear them saying stuff about "is she okay?". The last thing she heard was Katie leaning over her, saying, "She's had some kind of attack. I think she's… but she can't be…" and then a sob. And then she blacked out.


	2. I Need You More Than the World Needs Me

-1It felt cool there. She felt warm inside, more welcome and happy then she had been in a long time. She liked it here. Loved it here. She wanted to be here FOREVER.

But where was she?

She opened her eyes, and saw nothing. Well, not at first.

After a moment, and a few blinks, her eyes began to focus on a room that she had never been in before. And someone was watching her…

It was… no, it couldn't be. George? No, she could always tell them apart. Even though it was apparently an odd and rare talent, she could always tell.

This was Fred.

After 5 years, this was Fred. Standing right before her, smiling, eyes sad.

"Hello Angelina," he said.

"Fred? How? You were-" she felt something clog her throat. A lump that had risen.

"Yes. I still am, unfortunately."

"then how-"

"You are too."

"What happened?" "You had some kind of heartbreak that overcame you. To a cross of a mental and heart attack. You're dead now, Angie."

She didn't believe it.

After she had been waiting for this moment for 5 years, it was finally here!!! She was DEAD! And Fred was here, too, best of all.

"Yesss!" She practically shouted. "you _want _to be dead?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Yes, of course, now I'm with you. Now people don't have to worry about me and watch me closely. I can't feel pain any more. All the stress, worry, heartbreak, gone. And I'm with you. You have no idea how it hurt to be away from you so long. All I've wanted since you died was…to be with you."

She felt herself tearing up, but didn't care. She ran up and threw her arms around him, swearing to herself that she'd never let go.

"I'm glad to see you too, but you have to go back." "I don't want too, and-wait? I have an option?"

"You're not fully dead. You could go back. Or stay with me, have depressed family and friends. A world without you too."

"The world doesn't need me. But I need you," she said, finally breaking down in tears. He closed his arms around her and held her tightly, and she could tell he never wanted to let her go.

But he did, of course.

A door appeared a few feet away, and he told her "go through it. We'll be together some day, when you're ready to die. But you dieing at the young age of 24 isn't going to make you or me feel better. Go, please."

She saw the look he was giving her. She though when they were together again, he would be happy to see her. Instead he acted as if he wanted her to go away.

He did. For her better.

So she turned and looked at the door, standing stiller than a statue.

She knew at that moment where she belonged.


End file.
